In a blizzard
by BloodUnderBark
Summary: Rated T for my corse language, NOTE there is an F bomb with I did star out. There is also some fooling around but it's slight and lasts about three seconds. ShikaXTema, no Ino at all! Just the way things should be. Thanks. Please review! Completed***


"A choo!" Temari sneezed with a shiver. "Damn winter!"

He smiled. "Come here."

She obeyed, to cold to yell at the lazy ass for demanding her.

"Did you really think you could make it to your hotel? It's on the other side of town! only a fool would go out in a middle of a blizzard, with out a jacket..." He prodded at the fire and the flames rose.

"Shut up." She told him flatly, beginning to warm up by the fire.

He only smirked. "Your lucky I found you."

"Speaking of which-" Temari said turning her head to the lazy leaf ninja. "Why where you out in the blizzard?"

"I, er-" Now why was he blushing? "N-None of your business."

Temari gave him a funny look. "Shikamaru, your so weird."

He muttered something under his breath like: "Just wait." And something else like, "Troublesome woman..."

"S-So," Shikamaru obviously wanted to get off the subject. "Your leaving for Suna tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I can't wait." Temari sighed wrapping the blanket tighter around her that Shikamaru had gotten for her. "Why does it snow so much and so fast here?"

"Because it's winter." Shikamaru said like he was talking to a child, which made her shove him. "And we get flash blizzards all the time. Your from Suna so I wouldn't have expected you to know. You could have at least said thanks."

"For what?" Temari defended herself. "I was perfectly f-fine!"

He smirked as her teeth still slightly chattered together. "You where blind. I knew you couldn't see a thing threw the snow because you almost walked right into a wall."

Temari blushed a little. "Shut up."

"Admit it, I totally saved you."

"Did not."

"you could have died." Shikamaru suddenly got very serious, which made Temari surprised. "Promises me you'll bring a jacket and a phone with you. I can't-" He cut off and looked away at once.

"What?"

"What?"

"You where saying something."

"No, I... I forgot."

Temari gave him a long look, raising her one eye brow. "Okay?"

They where both silent for a few moments. Now that Temari wasn't so cold she began to look around. Shikamaru had brought her home to his apartment, three bedrooms two bathrooms and decorated quite nicely.

"Nice place."

"Thanks." He paused and then moved a little closer. "Can I check you for a fever?"

Temari hesitated a moment. "S-Sure." What was her problem? Why was she feeling strange? Maybe she was sick.

Shikamaru felt her head and sighed. "Your still so cold." He got up and stated to look around. Suddenly he had a very stupid look on his face. "I just moved into this place, the other bedrooms don't have sheets yet..."

"Hn?" Temari took her gaze away from the fire to look at the blushing young man.

"D-do you want to rest in my bedroom?"

Temari froze, feeling her own face burn. When she didn't answer he shook his head, turning a little more red.

"S-Stupid idea." He seemed to be scolding himself. Suddenly his head popped up a little. "Oh, I know where another blanket is."

He left and returned a few moments later with a black blanket. He kneeled down beside her and draped the blanket around her. She smiled and wrapped the blanket partly over him too.

"Hn?" He blushed a new shade of red as he sat down beside her.

"You where caught out in a blizzard too." Temari decided to leave out the question of why he was out there anyway and moved closer to him.

She closed her eyes and felt his arm slowly begin to wrap around her. She was waiting but he began to hesitate like he was afraid.

"I don't bite." She promised him quietly. Finally he sighed and wrapped his arm fully around her. She blinked up at him.

There eyes locked together, why was he blushing so much? Now she was blushing. He swallowed, closing his eye's slightly as he began to lean in. Temari tensed in surprise and he froze, opening his eye's more. She blushed harder.

"C-Continue." She told him softly. She felt his warm breath tickle her cheek. She let her eyes flicker closed.

It seemed like forever, then, finally, there lips met. Time seemed to freeze up around them as they pressed more. Temari felt her face burn the whole time. When they broke apart, she giggled at how red his face was, which made him blush more.

"Troublesome woman..." He trailed off and smirked. "Are you feeling warmer?"

"Are you in a rush? I can leave-"

"The exact opposite." He leaned forward and grabbed her one hand. "I was kinda hopping you'd stay here longer."

"Shikamaru..." She blushed a little. "I, I'm still a little cold..."

He smiled. "Good." Before she knew it he leaned in and kissed her again, this time longer and more passionate. After they broke off he let out a long sigh. "Please don't leave."

"I wont at least for a little while."

"I mean for Suna."

Temari was a little taken aback by his confession.

"I'll miss you too much." He blushed more.

"I- I- I'll miss y-you to." Temari said and realized she meant it. "I'll miss you a lot." Her time in the leaf was short, but he made it sweet.

He gave her a little smile. "Then there's no point waiting."

"For what?" Temari watched him get up and grab something from his bag. He walked back and handed her a box.

The box was a dark red color with an even darker red bow on the side.

"F-for me?"

He rolled his eyes. "No, for Gaara, yes for you."

Temari gave him a shy smile and began to open the box. She paused and starred down at the necklace in the box. It was on a silver chain and on the end a little silver heart.

She looked up to him, was this for real? "Sh-Shikamaru?"

"Well?"

She starred back down to the necklace. "I love it." She put her hand over her mouth. She was truly touched. This reminded her of something her mother used to wear. It almost brought tears to her eyes. She managed to push it back though.

"Your not supposed to stair at it." Shikamaru took the necklace from the box and placed it around Temari's neck. "Your supposed to- Temari... your beautiful."

Temari blushed at him. "W-what?"

"Your beautiful."

She placed her hand on the necklace and snapped up to him as he spoke again.

"No, not the necklace. You. Your beautiful..." Why did he have to say that? Now her eye's got misty.

No one had ever really cared about her like he did.

No one ever gave her such a wonderful gift like this.

No one ever told her she was beautiful before.

"Shikamaru!" She fell into his arms.

Oh lord. This felt like a corny movie seen. But it was real. And he made her feel like the star of the show.

He held her tightly. "Temari... what do you think?"

"I think..." Temari leaned back a little to face him. "I think Gaara will love it." He gave her a funny look and started laughing, until she kissed him. He only blushed like mad. "Thank you."

"You deserve it." He told her softly. "Just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Never let me go. Don't leave me." She gladly fell back into his tight embraces.

"Never." She promised him holding him close. She loved the feelings he stirred up inside him. She loved the moment, the fire, the warm spark inside her despite the cold weather. She loved her gift. She knew why he had got it for her now. And she was starting to wonder if she loved him. "Kiss me."

Was all it took. She pushed him down, laying flat on his back on the floor as she began to kiss him like mad.

His scent.

His warm breath.

The fire cracks.

The warmth that grew inside her.

She'd never let him go. Never.

Soon they fell asleep, her on him, him on the floor. She was dozing lightly when a buzz interrupted her. "Hn?" She dug around and found her cell phone.

She flinched at the bright light.

"Temari, we tracked you to your current location. You have bin missing for six hours! If you can respond, please do, me and Gaara are on our way. Who ever kidnapped you will pay. Don't move.- Kankuro."

"Ah shit!" Temari said sitting up.

Shikamaru let out a moan of protest. "Lay back down, woman, I'm tired."

"They think you kidnapped me!"

"Hn?" Shikamaru struggled and sat partially up, blushing as he realized she was sitting on his lap. "W-What are you saying?" He asked giving her a smirk.

"I'v bin missing for six hours! Gaara and Kankuro think you kidnaped me! There coming here!" Temari said a little panicky.

"Eh?" Shikamaru gave her a soft kiss. "Relax, it's just a misunderstanding."

"Yeah right!" THe door flung open. "You kidnapped her- The hell are you doing?" Kankuro eye's widened in horror as he gazed and Temari sitting on his lap.

Temari blushed. "C-Can we explain?"

"You have three seconds." Gaara's sand swirled around his feet.

"T-Temari was caught out in a blizzard-"

"One." Kankuro said grinding his teeth as Shikamaru spoke.

"I thought she was hypothermic so I took her here to warm her up and I did and she's fine-"

"Two."

"Andthenwebothfellasleep!" Shikamaru said in one big rush. Temari smiled.

"You both need to relax."

"We thought you had bin abducted! Kidnapped! Killed even!" Kankuro yelled. "You had us both so worried!"

"I almost did die. Instead of yelling at him, you should be thanking Shikamaru for saving my life."

Shikamaru looked slightly bewildered. Was this the same woman who nearly kicked his ass in the chunin exams? Who could kick his ass any day of the week? Defending him? Temari?

"So, you just fell asleep, right?" Gaara asked, calming down a little.

"Y-Yes!" Shikamaru blushed. "I wouldn't try anything!"

"Anything?" Kankuro's question made Shikamaru blush hard.

"Ne..." He said scratching the back of his neck.

"Nara!" Kankuro yelled at once.

"We just kissed." Temari jumped up. "I'll leave with you now."

Shikamaru opened his mouth to protest.

"AFTER- we say goodbye." Temari said giving him a glance. "Wait out side, you two."

Gaara and Kankuro passed a look to each other. Gaara ruffled his fire red hair and sighed. "Fine." They left at Temari blinked as Shikamaru was on her at once.

He kissed her cheek, her neck and her lips rapidly. "Please don't go." He breathed.

Temari only blushed. "I have to. But tomorrow I'd like to spend my last day here with you."

He sighed again. "Of corse I fell in-" He broke off mumbling. "-With a woman from the sand.."

"What was that?"

"Nothing." He grabbed her hand and walked her to the door, kissing her one last time. He smiled behind her lips as he slipped her some tongue which was welcomed. "Mmm."

Suddenly the door opened and they broke apart at once and starred and a pissed looking Kankuro. "Hurry. Up."

Temari blushed. "Bye, and thanks again."

He nodded shyly and moved so she could step out.

"I swear," Kankuro leaned in to him. "If you even think about hurting her or making a move on her, I'll kill you."

"So, I can't love her or leave her then?"

"Don't get smart with me." Kankuro hissed. "Remember you f****ing with the Kazakagays sister."

"Always." Shikamaru swallowed. "Have a good night."

"Stupid Naara kid." Kankuro closed the door and walked after Temari. "Stupid Temari. You scarred me!"

"I know, I'm sorry."

Wtf, Kankuro thought. Temari didn't yell at him or hit him for calling her stupid. Usually she'd kick his ass for it. He shrugged as they walked out the apartment building.

"Stupid Leaf weather." Gaara sighed. "Cold then hot."

Gaara was right, the sun was now shinning. Kankuro walked beside his two siblings and looked up at the sun. Leaf weather was weird. He looked back down and something shinned in his eyes. Something was reflecting light.

"Eh, Temari."

"Hn?"

"Where'd you get that necklace?"

Suddenly she was blushing, he rarely saw that.

"Ah, you know, f-from a store."

"Lier." Gaara chipped in. "I bet it was from him, wasn't it?"

Temari didn't respond.

"It was?" Kankuro said a little surprised then added more firmly. "Don't let that jerk fool you-"

"How can you say that?" Temari shot him a cold look. "Not only did he save my life but he was nice enough to get this for me!"

"Sounds like one way to get into your skirt."

Smack.

Kankuro held his head and smirked. "Oh, there's Temari."

Thanks please review!

A choo!- Bunnyluv77


End file.
